


You're the Reason My Heart Glows

by WavesofRage



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesofRage/pseuds/WavesofRage
Summary: Just what I think should've happened after JR went to Petra.Jane Ramos and Petra have a much needed conversation.





	You're the Reason My Heart Glows

 

“So listen, vulnerable Petra is way hotter than Ice Queen Petra.” Jane Ramos tells Petra.

“I don’t need games.” She adds.

“Understood...I really, really like you a lot.” Petra speaks the truth.

This is what Petra wanted to hear. That JR wanted to be with her. They get closer and JR is leaning in for a kiss. Petra can’t help but smile. The kiss is tender yet passionate. JR is taking control and letting Petra know that she’s into her too. Although this is a first for Petra being with a woman and actually kind of being the one to have pursued, she knows she hasn’t felt this way before about anyone. Not even for Rafael with whom she has twin girls with and stood by him during a difficult time of his life. 

Petra has too many thoughts in her head because before she knows it she’s being pushed down on her bed with JR on top covering her neck with kisses and a few licks here and there. The excitement that Petra feels is something she hadn’t experienced in a long time. 

“Mmmn. Your skin is so soft.” Petra hears JR tell her as she has taken off her shirt and is lighting sucking the top of her breasts. Petra works on taking off JR’s shirt as well. She even tries to flip them over so she can be on top, but JR overpowers her. JR grabs Petra’s hands and moves them up. 

“Tonight I want to please you. I’m going to explore your gorgeous body because I haven’t been able to stop thinking about how good you taste.”

* * *

 

The next morning Petra woke up to JR being the big spoon. She turned around wanting to see her lover’s face and did so without waking her up. This was a beautiful thing to wake up to. She leaned in to kiss JR’s lips and soon she felt the kiss being reciprocated. They parted and JR had a big smile on her face. Petra’s face wasn’t smiling back. She had a rather worrisome look on her. 

“Petra what’s wrong? You don’t seem happy right now.” JR questions.

“ _ Jane. _ ” Petra starts. The fact that Petra is calling her by her first name means she’s about to say something serious. 

“I really do like you a lot and I want to be with you, but we haven’t talked about what this means. I have twin girls who you haven’t meant. I don’t even know how you feel about kids.” Petra shares her worries with Jane. 

She’s been hurt before and she doesn’t want to go through that again especially when she has Anna and Ellie to think about.

“Petra...I have strong feelings for you.” Jane kisses her.

“I’ll admit that I haven’t thought much of what this means with me and your daughters, but I did picture myself with a family one day. I just thought it wouldn’t happen because my mother got sick and when I’m not taking care of her I’m working so I figured a family wasn’t meant for me.” Jane has never said that to anyone. 

Sure she has friends and other family members, but truth is she distanced herself because it’s hard taking care of your sick mother. Her mother means the world to her and it’s hard to have your own life when the woman who supported her is now the one who needs help. Yes, Petra having daughters scares her a bit because she doesn’t have any experience with being around children, but if she wasn’t interested in taking on any kind of guardian/parent role at all she would not have come to Petra and say she doesn’t need games because she’s tired of being lonely. She wants commitment and she knows that Petra is it for her.

“I said I didn’t want games and the same goes for you Petra. I’m all in. I know it won’t be easy, but I do want a life with you and I know that includes your daughters.”

Petra kisses her hard as she rolls over to be on top of Jane. 

“So...I guess I am your type.” Petra says with a smirk. Petra loves it when she proves people wrong.

“I guess this is an epic romance...and if we play our cards right we will even ride off into the sunset. You, me, and the twins.” Jane responds and kisses Petra.

"Aida too, Jane. I'm sure your mom would enjoy spending time with us and the girls." 

They both knew this was the beginning of something really special. 

* * *

My first Petramos fic. This is what I feel should’ve happened after JR goes to Petra’s place and says she was impressed.

Petra is my favorite character and I do hope her and JR are endgame because Petra deserves love and their chemistry is amazing. 


End file.
